keanehan di naruto
by RebondChaos
Summary: ga aneh2 bgt si, tapi, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Keanehan di Naruto

Naruto

** sehat**

Naruto tuh makan mie terus(ramen) ga sehat dunk ….

**2. tanda grub!**

Team 8 = pake jas semua!

Team 7 = semua ada lambangnya dibalik baju mereka

Team 10 = uda tau kan, yang dikasi asuma ke mereka

Team gaara = semua make senjatanya di belakang punggung

**3. umur?**

Begini, umur si naruto sama sasuke dan yang lain tuh sama, waktu lulus akademi juga. 12 tahun. Tapi, si naruto kan ga lulus 3 kali? ?? mustinya dia 3 thn lbh tua kn? ??

**4. orangtua**

oke, orangtua yang nga lengkap. Missal, ayah sakura, ibu hinata, dll

**5. Hyuuga**

Hyuuga tuh totalnya berapa sih? Pembagian bunke soukenya gimana? Oke, anak pertama souke tapi, si hiashi kan punya 2 anak. Pertama hinata kedua hanabi. Mustinya hanabi bunke dunk.

**6. Rumah**

rumah Naruto, uang sekolah, surat2 sekolah si naruto tuh dpt dr mn ? dari hokage?

** senam!**

Mungkin memang karena ninja. Mereka semua pandai senam ….. lincah bgt …

**8. Berad badan **

ga sesuai dengan gambar d ringan bgt …

yah, untuk seri 1 naruto segini dlu d. kalo ada yg tau yang lain, tulis d review aj, aku tambahin. Yg shippuden ntar. Tapi, masashi kishimoto hebat koq Cuma dikid keanehannya. Dan nga aneh2 bgt. (fav author). Ehehe review yha ahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Weuw, br kali ini dpt review dr 5 orang thx bgt iia ^_^

sebenarnya aku mau bikin ada plot ceritanya, tapi ga keburu akan kutingkatkan lagi d ^_^

sry yha _gajebo _(alias ga jelas bo)

thx bgt masukannya. Yaps …. Part 2!

Note =

~ = description of situation

* = description about place

() = description about what the characters thinking

" = Description about act

_Italic =_ Description about in characters mind, but dedicated to someone

**Bold =** author (Me) or my comments

Ok … enjoy! Mudah2an ga se gajebo chapter 1

Plot = RebondChaos yang menulis keanehan di fanfiction-nya, memuatnya di salah satu media cetak(surat kabar), lalu beredar ke konoha gakure. Lalu dibaca oleh konohamaru yang kebetulan berlangganan surat kabar itu.

* At Konohagakure village*

Konohamaru = " menuju rumah Naruto"

* Di rumah Naruto*

Konohamaru = kak … kak Naruto!

Naruto = apa Konohamaru? Lagi sibuk nih! **Ia sibuk, sibuk makan mie/ramen!**

Konohamaru = ini lho kak, ada orang aneh yang bikin keanehan-keanehan dari kita! Bikin skandal **waks, orang aneh? Aku? Uaaa**

Naruto = mana, sini kubaca!

~Naruto membaca RebonChaos`s fic~ **hey hey! Tulisan namaku salah tuh! Mustinya RebondChaos!**

Naruto = apaaaa? Aku lebih tua 3 tahun dari sasukeeeee?

Konohamaru = ia! Terus katanya dia mau bikin part 2!

Naruto = apaa? Ayo, kita samperin! Seenaknya aja nulis skandal buat kita! **Waaaaa!**

~ Konohamaru dan Naruto pergi menuju rumah ku~ **seandainya beneran ….." ngiler"**

RebondChaos = jadi keanehan berikutnya adalah ….

di episode naruto Shippuden! **Dari G n K **tentang Jetsu yang tak bertangan! Mengapa begitu? Apa dia memakan cincinnya agar tidak diambil orang?** Mungkin sih .. dia kan kanibal …..**

Mungkin ini ga begitu aneh tapiiiiii!!!!!! Ada yang perhatiin nga kalo Kurenai sensei itu Cuma pake tissue(semacam itulah yang kulihat)? Yang dililit-lilit? **Maklum, ga isa terima, masa miskin bgt, fans team-8 ni hiks hiks **

terus, sekali lagi, tentang Hyuuga, mereka pake pembantu nga ya? Yang kuliat sih, yang ngurusin rumah tangga tuh si Hinata! Tapi, dia kan juga ngerjain misi? Gimana bagi waktunya? Apakah pembantunya tuh pulang-pergi? Kalo si Hinata misi baru mereka dating beres-beres rumah?

Terus, ini sih enatah akunya yang nga perhatiin atau gimana, si Sasori kabur dari rumahnya kenepa ya? Ada yang tau?

Ini memang ga aneh, tapi si Asuma ngajarin si Shikamaru merokok ya? Semenjak si Asuma mati kan si Shikamaru merokok …. **Wah, Asuma ya … ga bener ….**

Terus, silsilah yang nga jelas. Biar kujelaskan

Kalo ga salah, si Asuma pernah ngomong di depan patung muka hokage-hokage itu " kau memang ayah yang keren" dan dipikir-pikir nama belakang hokage ketiga sama si Asuma kan sama , yaitu Sarutobi. Terus, si Konohamaru jaga marganya sarutoni. Jadi :

Hokage 3 = Ayah Asuma

Hokage 3 = Ayah Konohamaru

Asuma = Istri Kurenai **Istri! Suami kaliiiiiii bego lu **

Asuma = ?????????? Konohamaru?

Asuma tuh siapanya konohamaru? Kakaknya? Sepupunya? Kok ga pernah dijelasin? Ga mungkin anaknya kannnnn orang si Konohamaru uda ada sebelum Kurenai hamil. Mungkin, si Hokage ke 3 ada anak lain, tapi, ga pernah dijelasin kan?

Yakkkkkk sekian berita dariku hari ini…. Yak siap dipublish…..

~ mendadak pintu dikuba dengan keras yang meniggalan bunyi = Bammmm!~

Konohanaru dan Naruto = There you are! **Bah, sok Inggris lu Naruto, sama Konohamaru juga!**

RebondChaos = Waaaaa mau apa ? waaaaa Naruto sungguhan! Minta tanda tangan donkk

Konohamaru = hah? Kak Naruto aja nih?

RebondChaos = kyaa minta foto bersama donkkkk

Naruto = "memberi tanda tangan dan foto bersama" **coba kalo benereannnn**

RebondChaos = Naruto! Boleh minta tolong ngaaaa?

Naruto = hah? Apaan?

Konohamaru = kak! Kita kesini bukan buat ituuuuu

Naruto = "mencuekin Konohamraru" **weg lebay bgt ya aku… biar lha wkwkwk**

RebondChaos = gini Naruto, panggilin Kiba donkkkk sekalian Hinata, Shino sama Kurenainya sekalian

Naruto = booleh! Gampang itu! **Kya kya coba kalo benerannnn**

RebondChaos = asikkk!

Konohamaru = Ransegan! "ke Naruto"

Naruto = uaaaagh! Apa apaan sih kau Konohamaru?

Konohamaru = abis daritadi kakak nyuekin aku mulu!

Naruto = maap d map jadi, mau ngomong apa? Konohamaru?

Konohamaru = gini, kak, kita kan kesini buat marah-marah nih orang uda bikin skandal tentang kita?

Naruto = oh ia juga ya!

RebondChaos = hah? Skandal?

Konohamaru = ia! Skandal! Yang aneh-aneh pula!!

RebondChaos = itu kan kenyataan …..

Konohamaru = apanya!

RebondChaos = gini lho … "tiba- tiba pintu menjeblak kebuka lagi" **wegh, hari ini banyak maling dateng ke rumah aku ya ….**

Reporter = halo! Dik RebondChaos ada?

RebndChaos = ia, aku sendiri,

Reporter = kami sudah baca cerita anda, dan kami ertarik, anda mau masuk televisi? Biar dipublish disana sekalian!

RebondChaos = waaaahhhh tentu saja aku mau! Kapan?kapan????

Reporter = Minggu ini! Siapkan seorang bintang tamu!

RebondChaos = hah? Bintang tamu?

Reporter = uda ya! Ditunggu minggu depan di jalan bla bla bla di gedung bla bla bla

RebondChaos = huh ….. yaudah! Eh Naruto, kamu jadi bintang tamu ya! Muncul di TV!

Naruto = hah .. di TV? Boooleeh tuhhh

RebondChaos = okkk that's settled! **Sok inggris mode on …**

Ahhh akhirnya selesai juga part 2 … sampe pegel tanganku …. Nahh mudah mudahan terhibur yha ……… sory kalo mmbosankan atau gimana……. Thx buad yg review(sekali lagi) dan pls review jg chapter ini! Ditunggu! Karena akan samgat membantu! Untuk kemajuan saya! Thx ya …

Oh ya, terus, aku ga bisa bikin cerita bentuk narasi, gat au kenapa …. Trus kalo buat fic berikutnya, Naruto tampil bersama saya di TV **seadainya itu beneran ….** Dan nama RebondChaos akan kusingkat jadi Rebond aja …. Cape nulisnya rebondChaos wkwkwkwkkwkw ahahahahahahahah

Naruto = crazy girl…..

Rebond = apa aku mendengar sesuatu? "evil glare"

Naruto = aku bilang kamu gila

Rebond = apaaaaa sialan! "bakkkk bukkk"

Naruto = lhoooo ini aneh! Kok ninja bias dikalahkan murid SMP biasa? What The Hell?

Rebond = ini kan fanfic ku …. Ini dunia ku AHAHAHAHAAH

Naruto = "merinding" bener kan …. Gila ….

Rebond = "bukkk biikkk bakkk"

Naruto = blub Blub blub……."diceburin rebond ke sungai Cliwung"

Kiba = kasian si Naruto, sungai Ciliwung kan banyak sampah ….

Rebond = hah? Kibbaaaaaaaaa-kuuuunnnnnnn! "fan girl's scream"

Kiba = What The Hell?

Rebond = kyaaaaaaaaaaaa " ngejar Kiba"

Kiba = "lari dikejar or-gil"

Ahahahah!! inilah … author aneh yang jelek-jelekin diri sendir **hu hu hu **yah … tapi itu namanya bekaca dahulu hahahahahaha

Tapi asik juga kalo bias kejar-kejar Kiba ….. /lalalallala


End file.
